


Бездна чувств

by marsella_1004



Category: Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: Все, что нужно Михён сейчас — очередная затяжка и Джихо, крепко прижимающая ее к себе.
Relationships: Kim Jiho/Kim Mihyun | Mimi





	Бездна чувств

**Author's Note:**

> старьё из 2016

Михён выключила телефон и, пару раз щелкнув зажигалкой по кончику сигареты, поднесла фильтр к губам. Затянувшись настолько глубоко, что перед глазами все заискрилось, девушка не выдержала и рухнула на кровать. Отдышавшись, она потушила сигарету и снова легла. В груди нещадно жгло, горло саднило. И все же это было лучше, чем бесконечное молчание Джихо, которая то позволяла Михён встречаться с ней, то вновь отталкивала. Михён и самой не нравилась эта неопределенность, но таинственная и невероятно притягательная Джихо словно манила к себе. Девушка не могла устоять перед привлекательной брюнеткой, как бы сильно она этого ни желала.  
Каждый день после окончания пар в институте Михён поджидала объект своего обожания в парке, надеясь хотя бы на недолгую беседу, лишь бы увидеть девушку и знать, что с ней все в порядке. Однако каждый раз Джихо нарочно избегала встреч с настойчивой поклонницей и шла другим путем, пускай и долгим. 

Но все же девушка была польщена таким вниманием, какое ей оказывала Михён. И неожиданно для себя самой пригласила блондинку на прогулку. Та уже поджидала Джихо под тенью раскидистого дерева, спасаясь от июньской жары. Неловко поприветствовав друг друга, девушки пошли в сторону небольшого озера в конце парка. Сев на траву, они скинули обувь — в такую погоду тело должно отдыхать. Травинки щекотали их стопы, солнце опаляло лицо и плечи, и Джихо, до этого молчавшая (как и Михён), предложила искупаться в прохладной воде озера.  
— Ну же, соглашайся, все равно хуже не будет. И потом, нельзя так долго загорать. — Улыбнувшись, девушка поднялась, сняла платье и предстала в нежно-персиковом купальнике перед удивленной блондинкой. — Идешь?  
Михён сглотнула и, опустив голову, произнесла:  
— Мне не в чем. Купальника нет. — И, чтобы доказать правдивость своих слов, приспустила рукав футболки, обнажая плечо, на котором болталась бретелька от лифчика. — Извини. Ты иди, а я здесь посижу.  
— Ну уж нет! Не забывай, я тебя пригласила, и это — мое желание. — Джихо наклонилась к Михён и аккуратно сняла с нее футболку, а затем, подав девушке руку, сказала:  
— Поднимайся давай! Не буду же я стягивать с тебя шорты... — Смутившись, Джихо поглядела на водную гладь и уже представила, как будет плескаться в озере.  
— Я готова. — Голос Михён заставил Джихо вздрогнуть; повернувшись к блондинке, девушка невольно прикусила губу: перед ней предстала тоненькая фигурка Михён, облаченная только в лифчик и "плавки", как сначала подумала Джихо — это были женские трусы по типу мужских плавок. Но брюнетку это волновало в последнюю очередь; главное, что она смогла убедить Михён хотя бы немного поплавать с ней и расслабиться. Чрезмерное внимание блондинки сыграло свою роль: теперь сама Джихо словно проверяла Михён на "прочность", хотела знать, что по-прежнему нравится ей. Просто Джихо это было необходимо.

Едва они зашли в воду, как ощутили сначала легкое волнение, а потом — безграничное удовольствие. Они дурачились, как дети, бегали, брызгали друг в друга водой. Скованность Михён прошла, теперь она веселилась, как ни в чем не бывало. Впрочем, и Джихо тоже, время от времени наблюдая за девушкой. Позже, просохнув под лучами солнца, "подруги" стали одеваться. Сказывалось некое смущение, да и к тому же прошло достаточно много времени с начала их прогулки. Быстро натянув на себя шорты с футболкой, Михён отошла к дереву и закурила. Выдыхая дым, девушка запрокидывала голову и смотрела в бесконечно прекрасное небо. Джихо подошла к ней. Михён, потушив окурок, отбросила его подальше.  
— Значит, ты куришь? — Спросила Джихо. — Не пойми меня неправильно, я совсем ничего против не имею. Просто... Странное чувство, я думала, что знаю многое о тебе, но самое главное из виду упустила...  
— Все в порядке. Для меня это как способ расслабиться, понимаешь? Если я волнуюсь или нервничаю, то сигарета всегда спасает.  
— А почему ты нервничаешь сейчас, со мной? Почему я заставляю тебя волноваться? — Джихо, поняв, какую глупость сказала, покраснела. — Прости. Я иногда несу такую чушь.  
— Нет, ах, забудь. Все нормально. В общем, мне пора домой. Время позднее... — Михён натянуто улыбнулась, а внутри у нее все превратилось в один сгусток, напряженно ожидающий чего-то. Сердце бешено колотилось, руки дрожали, но девушка не осмеливалась взглянуть на Джихо. Та, словно почувствовав, что что-то не так, подошла поближе.  
— Все хорошо? — Не успела она договорить, как Михён, сама не понимающая, что творит, прижалась губами ко рту девушки. К удивлению блондинки, Джихо не отстранилась, а обняла ее за талию, углубляя поцелуй. В тот летний вечер они были самыми счастливыми на этом свете.

***

Все, что нужно Михён сейчас — очередная затяжка и Джихо, крепко прижимающая ее к себе. Брюнетка уже неделю игнорировала звонки возлюбленной; казалось, она хочет забыть о ее существовании. За три месяца отношений Михён привыкла к таким вспышкам "недомолвок", но сейчас все было серьезнее: тогда Джихо хватало всего на пару дней, и ослепительная улыбка примирения возвращала все на свои места. Но не в этот раз. Джихо как будто давала понять, что не хочет больше ничего знать о Михён, и их абсолютно ничто не связывает. Первые три дня блондинка ни о чем не беспокоилась, однако по прошествии недели девушка забила тревогу, стала названивать каждые полчаса, писала ей сообщения — ноль реакции. Стыдно было признаться, но она до сих пор не знала, где живет Джихо: та ей никогда не говорила.  
Отступать поздно — Михён решила выпытать у однокурсников брюнетки, где ее дом. Ведь кого-то же она приглашала к себе!  
С трудом дойдя до здания университета, Михён зашла внутрь и, осведомившись, что староста еще тут (был вечер), поднялась к нему в класс. Сентябрьская непогода раздражала ее, но что поделать — на кону стоят их с Джихо отношения. Разузнав у парня адрес, девушка выбежала из кабинета, даже не поблагодарив студента. Еще несколько ступенек, и она на свободе. Темные тучи заполонили собой небо, а порывистый ветер едва давал возможность глядеть вокруг. Еле сориентировавшись, Михён через добрых сорок минут дошла до дома своей девушки. Полутемный сырой подъезд, лестница вместо лифта — вот что собой представляло скромное жилище Джихо. "Неужели она и вправду здесь живет? Но как такая красивая и капризная (тут Михён усмехнулась) девушка может проживать в таком затхлом здании?"  
Третий этаж, квартира номер 11. Легкий стук в дверь. На пороге уставшая и изумленная Джихо, придерживающаяся рукой за дверной косяк. _Ее_ Джихо в переднике, с тряпкой через плечо. Михён смотрела и не могла поверить: все, что она знала и видела, все — иллюзия, обман? Она представляла себе Джихо этакой принцессой, родители которой исполняют все ее капризы. И неужели ни разу она не замечала грусти в глазах брюнетки, словно все, что она делает — в последний раз? Слегка покачнувшись, Михён вопросительно смотрит на возлюбленную.

— Джихо, что ты так долго? К тебе кто-то пришел? — Осипший голос из комнаты явно принадлежал матери девушки. Но почему там так темно?  
— Да, бабуля, не волнуйся! Это Михён, моя подруга из университета. Я скоро. — Сняв передник, девушка выскочила на лестничную площадку, прикрыв за собой дверь. Все еще не смея взглянуть в глаза Михён, она стояла, такая обычная, простая, в домашней одежде, с выбившимися прядями из низкого хвоста... Такой ее никто никогда не видел. И не должен был. Но что-то пошло не так, потому что вот она — ее любимая девушка, ее Михён — стоит перед ней и оглядывает с головы до ног. Джихо готова сквозь землю провалиться от стыда; ее тайна должна была оставаться таковой. Однако судьба всегда была к ней жестока.  
— Прости, что все так внезапно... вышло. — Пролепетала бескровными губами девушка, обращаясь к Михён. Она до сих пор не осмелилась поднять голову, считая, что и так достаточно жалкая для блондинки.  
— Почему ты мне не сказала раньше? — Выйдя из оцепенения, спросила Михён. Только теперь она осознала, почему Джихо так часто пропадала, не отвечала на звонки, а позже не рассказывала причины своего бегства. Ей было стыдно за свое нынешнее положение, когда она вынуждена каждую минуту проводить рядом с больной бабушкой, вместо того, чтобы гулять и радоваться жизни, как все ее ровесники. Но все же она безмерно любила бабушку и была благодарна, что та приютила ее после развода родителей. Свою мать Джихо не видела уже много лет. 

Михён с нежностью посмотрела на девушку и подумала, насколько же глупа та была, думая, что вдруг разонравится блондинке из-за своего скромного житья. Ведь Михён положила глаз на Джихо, когда впервые приметила ее возле университета. И тогда она ничегошеньки не знала о ее быте; важна была сама Джихо, со своим незабываемым лицом и таким светлым внутренним миром.  
Они сидели на перилах лестницы, опершись ногами о пол площадки. Джихо нервно теребила пуговицу на кофточке, искоса поглядывая на Михён, которая не представляла, с чего начать разговор. Она робко прикоснулась к пальцам брюнетки и взяла ее руку в свою. Джихо подняла свои глаза на нее в надежде, что они объяснятся и не надо будет больше ничего стесняться. Михён поднялась, привлекая девушку к себе. Отойдя на безопасное расстояние от лестницы, поближе к квартире, она остановилась.  
— Джихо, ты же знаешь, что я тебя люблю? Очень-очень сильно. Без тебя я не представляю свою дальнейшую жизнь. И я... Просто, чтобы ты знала. — Девушка вдохнула, пытаясь совладать с собой. — Ты невероятно меня привлекаешь, настолько, что я порой сама боюсь этой зависимости от тебя. Я... хочу тебя. — Михён томно выдохнула, сжимая руку девушки сильнее. 

Приобняв Джихо за талию, она подтолкнула ее к стене. Проведя языком по уже раскрывшимся губам, Михён вовлекла брюнетку в длительный поцелуй. Блондинка поглаживала согнутую ногу Джихо, поднимаясь все выше. Наконец, рука застыла рядом с трусиками девушки. Разорвав поцелуй, Джихо из-под полуопущенных ресниц посмотрела на нее, разрешая возлюбленной прикоснуться.  
Поцеловав девушку в шею, отчего у той помутнело в глазах от удовольствия, Михён присела и осторожно, словно боясь навредить, коснулась губами внутренней стороны бедра Джихо, продолжая цепочку поцелуев к пупку и обратно. Зарывшись лицом в столь притягательную женскую область, Михён вдохнула уже родной аромат _ее_ девушки и поцеловала нежную кожу брюнетки. Та еле стояла на ногах, тихо постанывая.  
— Ты только моя, слышишь? — Михён покрывала поцелуями ее личико. — И я люблю тебя такую, необычную, непохожую на других. Понимаешь? Я хочу, чтобы ты лишь была рядом со мной. Это все, чего я желаю. — Вновь страстный поцелуй, шепот влюбленных и ночь, накрывшая город. Однако девушек это совсем не волнует, ведь у них есть они сами. И им никто другой не нужен.


End file.
